


hyukbin 30 day nsfw challenge

by ElysiumDreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lace Kink, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, PWP, Quickies, Skype Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: 30 days of hyukbin filth {unbeta'd}





	1. day one: cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge, if anyone is interested, or just wants to know what to expect —  
> http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion

/ post coital cuddling

"Fuck."

A breathless whisper escapes Hongbin's lips as he flops to Sanghyuk's chest. Sweat drips from individual strands of hair, and he weakly clings to the other, still trying to settle down from his high.

Sex with Sanghyuk always leaves him like this— awed and blissful, but also awfully sore and tired. He barely has the energy to press soft kisses against his shoulder like he usually does as he recovers, and instead, he just mutters little curses against the same spot, until Sanghyuk hears him and chuckles in amusement.

"Is there something wrong?" he inquires, running a hand down Hongbin's sticky and sweaty back. 

Hongbin huffs in reply, mumbling against his chest. "You're too good. I'm not sure I'll be walking straight for a while." 

And at that, Sanghyuk really laughs. It's a melodic sound, a little snort followed by a playfully chuckle that's both silly and lovely at the same time. Hongbin can't help but smile himself, muster up all the energy he has to give Sanghyuk a little squeeze beneath him.

"You'll be fine," Sanghyuk says. "I've done worse."

And Hongbin knows that's true. This soreness doesn't even compare to other occasions, but even so, he thinks that just even goes to further prove his lover's strength and finesse, to the point where this kind of soreness is only considered mild in his case. 

He sighs softly before rolling to the side a bit, curling into Sanghyuk's chest once more. Sanghyuk holds him closely, never mind their sticky and sweat slicked naked bodies, Hongbin just likes the warmth, having his boyfriend near as he rests. The younger continues to run light at his back as Hongbin feels his fatigue settle in, no matter how he tries to fight it, just to stay up with Sanghyuk a little longer.

"If you're tired, just sleep," Sanghyuk murmurs at the top of his head, lips pressed to his crown as his legs tangle with his.

"I will..." Hongbin says. His eyes are already closed, and sleep is already beginning to settle in. "Just let me enjoy this for a moment more."

With the request, Sanghyuk finds himself grinning playfully, continues to press little kisses to Hongbin's head, his forehead and his cheeks before he's sure that the other has finally fallen asleep. Only then does he allow himself to do the same.


	2. day two: kisses (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be a standalone piece or a continuation of the last!

/ naked kisses

Light barely peeks through the curtains, and Hongbin really isn't awake yet, but there's a soft sensation just between the blades of his shoulders that have his eyes fluttering open.

He's groggy, groans softly as his hazy vision fails to focus right away. Still, the sensation in his back continues, and his curiosity piques. As he furrows his brows, he feels arms tighten around his waist, breath hot against his neck as a voice whispers softly.

"Are you awake now?"

Sanghyuk murmurs against his skin, tracing the outline of his shoulder blades before pressing a kiss to the center, repeating the pattern with ease. Hongbin doesn't really register the weight of it all yet; it's cute, sweet gesture, but right now, it's just a little nuisance. He just wants to sleep some more.

"No," he says firmly, closing his eyes again in an attempt to get more sleep, and to get Sanghyuk to stop. 

Of course, he doesn't. Sanghyuk only trails more kisses along his back, moving up his shoulder blades to the nape of his neck, where he not only kisses him, but traces his tongue in little circles and nips softly at the skin, grazing his teeth against it. This is harder to ignore, Hongbin thinks, and he squirms a little, trying to inch away from the younger.

But Sanghyuk is strong, he keeps his arms tight around his waist and keeps him in place. Similarly, Hongbin doesn't like to give in so easily, continues to attempt to wriggle out of his hold. It's counterproductive, all this movement. He frowns a little, about to argue when Sanghyuk slips a hand between his bare thighs and touches him softly.

That makes Hongbin go stiff, gasping in surprise as the other's hand wraps around his length, slowly starts to stroke it in the palm of his hand.

"Hey, stop--.." he tries, but it's no use. Sanghyuk continues to play with his cock, rolling the tip between his fingers and slicking his hand over the shaft. In minutes, Hongbin is leaking precum that Sanghyuk uses as lubricant. His hand slides easier down the base, and Hongbin groans in pleasure. It feels good, even if this isn't really what he had in mind. His legs spread a little to allow easier access as he moans softly, grinding gently back into his boyfriend's bare body. 

All the while, Sanghyuk continues to kiss at his neck and his back. It's sporadic now and Sanghyuk is merely covering him in kisses? But Hongbin doesn't care all too much, just lets himself enjoy the sweet sensation.

"Feel good?" Sanghyuk murmurs against his skin, and Hongbin nods, eyes closed still, but he's definitely no longer trying to sleep.

"I'm close..." Hongbin whispers breathlessly as Sanghyuk rubs his thumb over the slit, gently digging into it. Finally, he comes with a soft groan, body tending for a quick moment before he's going limp in his boyfriend's arms.

Even then, he still feels Sanghyuk's lips on his, hears the soft puckering sound each time he pulls away and presses his lips to him again. Hongbin rolls his eyes as he comes down from his high, chuckling softly at the other. "Stop kissing my back."

At that, he can hear Sanghyuk chuckle, and it's then that he rearranges himself to rest his chin on the other's cheek, playfully raising a brow at him. "Can I get my morning kiss then?"

Hongbin blinks in disbelief, looking over his shoulder at the other. He's smug, eyes still tired, but he can still see the mischievous glint in his eyes, Hongbin simply shakes his head, before he's reaching back and gently cupping Sanghyuk's cheeks and kissing him softly and slowly.

It lasts only for a moment, but Hongbin likes the way that sanghyuk feels against his lips. It makes him smile as he relaxes again, and allows himself to snuggle into the other's chest, get comfortably once more.

And for a second, Hongbin thinks that's all he needs; he can rest again for maybe a few minutes, an hour or something... but then Sanghyuk whispers softly in his ear. "Can you return the favor?"

Hongbin groans and smacks him playfully with a pillow. "Go back to sleep."


	3. day three: first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love word vomit

/ the first time

Admittedly, Sanghyuk is more nervous than he thought he would be. But who wouldnt be? He's almost positive that he's got the handsomest guy in the world lying beneath him, bare, hair splayed over the pillow as he stares up at him with bright and big brown eyes. Nervous is an understatement, he thinks... truthfully, he's terrified.

But Hongbin looks at him with all the trust in the world, his eyes soft and the smile on his face warm. A hand comes up to stroke softly at Sanghyuk's shoulder, and he laughs gently at him. "It's okay, relax. What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous--..." Sanghyuk says, but his voice cracks, completely breaking the facade he's got going on. Hongbin laughs again, and Sanghyuk feels his cheeks go red.

"You totally are... Look, just think of... think of how you felt before this moment... before you got all nervous like this." 

Sanghyuk furrows a brow, relaxes for a moment and sits softly upon Hongbin's lap. As he does so, the older continues to talk, and he's still smiling brightly, brings his hands to rub gently at his hips.

"Yeah?" Sanghyuk questions.

"Didn't you want to touch me...? You wanted this, right...? So don't be nervous." Hongbin's voice is softer then, and his hands run along Sanghyuk's sides, up to cup his cheeks between his palms. He presses his forehead to his, leans in to peck softly at his lips. "I want this, too."

Sanghyuk can't help but look into the other's eyes, not when he's so close, practically staring into his soul... he sighs gently, his own hands coming to grasp at Hongbin's. A little chuckle escapes and he's pulling them down so he can intertwine their fingers, as he keeps their foreheads pressed together.

"Okay... Okay." 

That seems to be a good enough answer, because then Hongbin smiles brightly in response, lies back down on the pillows. His hair halos around his head again, and Sanghyuk swears that there's an angel lying before him.

Hongbin's already been prepped, his entrance slick and stretched as Sanghyuk aligns his length to the opening. He brings one hand to rest upon the older male's hip, the other gently guiding himself into the other, slow and steady. 

A quiet whimper escapes Hongbin's lips. Sanghyuk watches his face contort a little, so he rubs lightly at his hip for comfort, slows for a moment. It's only when he gets a nod of approval from Hongbin that he continues to push past the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh..." Hongbin moans, his eyes closing shut. Sanghyuk licks his lips as he inches into him, until he's pushed all the way in. By then, Hongbin's dragged him down, clinging to his frame with his body tense and his fingers digging into his back.

Sanghyuk furrows his brows. "Does it hurt?"

Hongbin doesn't answer right away, but after a moment, he's shaking his head no. "No, just... okay, you can keep going."

Even though he's gotten the okay, Sanghyuk doesn't feel all too confident. He really doesn't want to hurt Hongbin. So he starts slow, gentle teasing thrusts to give Hongbin more time to adjust. It seems that each time, his moans start to get more and more lewd, and his grip loosens a little as he gets more comfortable.

"Fuck, Sanghyuk," he whispers softly, lips pressed against his shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?"

At that, Hongbin shakes his head. Then Sanghyuk feels his legs wrap around his waist, and his cheeks flush a deep red.

"No, just go harder please," he begs. Sanghyuk pulls away, just so he can take a peek at the look on Hongbin's face. Fuck, he's so beautiful, he thinks. Eyes half lidded, lips parted and hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His throat goes dry, and his heart is suddenly filled with affection, desire for the man beneath him.

So he complies, his thrusts growing in speed and strength. Sanghyuk can't help but to let out a few breaths groans himself as he feels Hongbin's tight hear around his length, his hot breath on his skin. And Hongbin keeps whining, mewling needily, and it drives him absolutely crazy. Hongbin feels so good, so tight and so fucking good...

He continues to push into the older male, but all the while, he removes his hand from Hongbin's hip, lazily reaches around for a hand and presses it to the bed before he's lacing their fingers together. It's incredibly sweet and cheesy, but it makes Sanghyuk's heart happy, full of ecstasy as he feels his lover's hand in his.

"Hyuk-ah--... I'm gonna come..." Hongbin warns, his face contorting into a look of lust, wanton need. His hand tightens around Sanghyuk's and Sanghyuk presses it higher so he can balance himself, reach beteeen their sweaty bodies to stroke at Hongbin's cock as he continues to fuck into him.

And Hongbin comes not long after, a sinfully sweet sound leaving his parted lips. The sound is probably going to be etched in Sanghyuk's mind forever, he thinks, as is the blissful look on his face as he releases all over his stomach and goes limp beneath him.

Sanghyuk comes only seconds after, crying out Hongbin's name, just how much he loves him before he's collapsing into a tired heap on Hongbin's chest.

Immediately, he regrets it, because as much as he love the other, there's something totally weird about lying down on his chest, and his release smeared between their bodies.

"Ew--" Hongbin complains, though his breathless and still recovering from his high. "This feels weird."

Of course, Sanghyuk agrees, gently peels himself away with a chuckle. But he can't help but joke about it he either. "I just came inside of you, and out of all things, that's what you find gross?"

Hongbin scrunches his nose and pours playfully at the other, yet he can't help but smile either. "Shut up. All of its gross. Sex is gross. Now clean me up. We're never doing that again."

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and smiles as he pulls away, reaching around to grab a few tissues from the nightstand so he can begin cleaning Hongbin up. 

Despite his words, Sanghyuk's pretty sure this won't be the last time.


	4. day four: masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already failed this challenge hahaha and this chapter sucks but oh well I'm going to keep going huhu

"Fuck..." 

The word comes out breathily, strained, quiet, and whisper as Sanghyuk squeezes his eyes shut, his hand tight around his cock as he thrusts needing into his fist.

It's been a long time since he's touched himself. With five other boys around the house, it's difficult finding time to deal with his... personal business. But right now, Hongbin and Hakyeon are out filming for their drama, Taekwoon and Jaehwan are at practices for their musical, Wonshik's at the studio, probably playing with his new dog.

And Sanghyuk... Sanghyuk's lying on his bed with his underwear around his ankles, desperately chasing his release. 

He's quiet, for the most part. Even alone, it feels a little weird, moaning too loudly, despite his pleasure. But undoubtedly, he gets louder as he goes, toes curling as he rubs gently at the tip, smearing his precum down his length to slick himself. At the same time, he flicks at his nipples, sensitive, and only heightening his arousal.

"Shit.. oh--..." he whines out loud, spreading his legs wider. He tightens his hand around his cock, licking at his lips in his lust. 

 

He's so close, he thinks, but he just needs that one thing to send him off the edge. Sanghyuk's mind flickers to all the porn he's watched in the past, blowjobs and senseless fucking... none of it really seems to do the trick. 

Fuck, he's so hard, wants to come so bad. He cries out, tears pricking at his eyes as his hips thrust into his fist. He needs something, something to get him by...

And then his imagination kicks into action, and suddenly he's thinking of a pair of pouty, pink lips wrapped around his cock instead of his own hand. When he looks down, he sees big doe-eyes, staring up at his all blown out and intense as he presses Sanghyuk's cock down his throat. The sight sends him gasping, arching into his own touch once more, voice breaking as he cries out.

"Hongbin..." 

It's louder than he expects, the way he moans out the other's name. But as he imagines that it's him that's making him feel so good, Sanghyuk finally gains that leverage that he needs. He pumps his aching length desperately, releasing with one more loud cry of Hongbin's name.

For a moment after, Sanghyuk just lays there, chest rising and falling ever so gently as he struggles to catch his breath. Still, he feels good, all that pent-up frustration finally let go. Once he's recovered, he finally manages to sit up, is about to clean himself up when he sees a figure standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and a smug grin on his face.

Hongbin.

"Oh-- hyung--." Sanghyuk says, blinking in surprise. He's too dumbfounded to even scramble for clothes, but really, that's the least of his worries right now. "I--... shit, how long have you been standing there?" 

Hongbin snorts playfully, shrugging gently in reply. "Not that long.. I mean... not like I heard you calling for me or anything..." 

Ah... now he's really embarrassed... Sanghyuk nods in understanding, shamefully looking down at the sheets of his bed... "You've been home that long?"

He nods, smug look still on his face. "Recording ended early, so I thought I'd come home and see if you wanted to hang out... But I'm sure you must be kind of tired now..." There's still a playful tone to his voice, but Sanghyuk is far too embarrassed to acknowledge it. He doesn't even look up as Hongbin starts to leave, not another word to the younger male.

Then he turns around again, looking over his shoulder as he speaks, and Sanghyuk looks up, cheeks burning red. 

"But next time... just call me if you really need a helping hand."


	5. day five: blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my defense I wrote this at 3 am I'm sorry if it is also shitty but I e been wanting to write something based on the jambangee jeans shoot

There's something about the way that Hongbin looks in a simple t-shirt and a tight pair of jeans that has Han Sanghyuk feeling all hot and bothered. 

Sanghyuk would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous of the female model that's draped around his neck, dangerously close as he practically pushes her against the wall. It's incredibly intimate, he thinks, as he watches Hongbin stare her down, eyes roaming her body as she looks into the camera. The shutters go off every other second, capturing the two of them in its frame. Her hand slips into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling him even closer than before.

It'll be affective advertising, that's for sure.

Despite the slight pang of envy that he feels, Sanghyuk still can't deny the arousal he feels. Hongbin really does look good in those jeans, his ass firm and round, thighs filling them out nicely. Sanghyuk can't wait until he can drag him away and pull them off of him. 

As good as he looks in them, he's pretty sure he looks even better without.

After a few more quick shots (most of them too close for Sanghyuk's liking), the photographer calls a quick ten minute break. The youngest watches the way Hongbin sudden breaks character, and suddenly his eyes are soft and gentle instead of intense and seductive. He bows politely to his partner before scurrying off, a little blush tinting his cheeks. He had always been rather shy, Sanghyuk thinks as he follows him with his eyes (though they're mostly glued to his ass).

"Pervert." 

A soft voice sounds above the music that's playing in the background, and Sanghyuk looks behind him, where Taekwoon is standing, a smug grin on his face. Sanghyuk raises a brow curiously. "What?"

"You don't have to play dumb with me. I know you were checking out his ass."

Ah, Sanghyuk figures. He rolls his eyes a little at the main vocal, but he still feels a bit embarrassed. He didn't think anyone would catch him. "Not like I can't stare, he's my boyfriend anyways..." 

At that, Taekwoon chuckles. "I know. But I'm pretty sure you intend to do more than just stare."

Sanghyuk scrunched his nose a little at Taekwoon. Of course, he's not wrong again, but Sanghyuk still doesn't want to admit it out loud.. admit that he's fantasizing about shoving his boyfriend up against a wall, peeling off his jeans and taking his cock into his hands this very instant--

He sticks his tongue out at Taekwoon, looking away in embarrassment. "So what..?"

Taekwoon only smiles smugly in response before reaching out, firmly grasping at Sanghyuk's shoulder. The younger looks up in confusion. "Just go. You've got ten minutes."

"What...?" Sanghyuk asks, blinking in confusion. Taekwoon can't be suggesting... 

Taekwoon sighs in response. "Just handle your business before Hakyeon starts asking where you are, and before the photographer starts looking for him. Hurry up." 

The suggestion is a little strange, he thinks, and he feels a little offended too. Does Taekwoon think he really can't keep his hormones in check? Sure, he's aroused now, but  
It's not like he won't see Hongbin in those jeans again, the same seductive look on his face and tint on his lips that Sanghyuk wants to smear off--...

Okay, so maybe it's more of a once in a lifetime opportunity than he had thought... 

He bites his lip, contemplating for only a moment more before he's made his decision, nodding to himself and to Taekwoon as well, already starting to step towards Hongbin's dressing room.

"Okay.. okay, I'll be right back."

With that, he leaves Taekwoon, barely hears him as he reminds him to clean up afterwards, to which Sanghyuk playfully shoots him the middle finger in return.

By the time he gets there, Hongbin's dressing room is already locked. He wonders if there's any stylists in there, touching up on his hair or makeup, but he knocks anyways, anxiously waiting to see who will answer.

It takes a moment or two, but the door finally clicks open, and the first person he sees is Hongbin, hand on the door knob and his face twisting from something stoic to a look of happiness, like he's glad to see his boyfriend standing there in front of him. 

He's about say something, but before he can even get the first syllable out, Sanghyuk's already done a quick scan of the room. It's empty, only occupied by Hongbin. Relieved, Sanghyuk doesn't hesitate in pushing Hongbin back into the room by his shoulders and shutting the door, roughly slamming him against it, much to Hongbin's surprise.

"Sanghyuk..?"

It comes out choked out, confused as before Sanghyuk latches his lips to Hongbin's neck, sucking gently at the pale skin. He knows better than to leave a mark, especially in the middle of a photoshoot, but he can't help himself, sucking on at his skin until it purples, hands holding Hongbin's hips still. The other male is confused, for sure, but that doesn't stop him from moaning quietly, tilting his head back and allowing him more space.

At that, Sanghyuk chuckles, bringing his lips up to the older male's and ghosts over them. Hongbin can feel his breath on his lips, and he tries to meet him halfway, but Sanghyuk pulls away each time, eyes dark orbs filled with list as they pierce into Hongbin's bright ones.

"Do you know how sexy you look in those jeans, Bin-ah?" He whispers softly against his lips, and he feels Hongbin shudder beneath him. The response is satisfying, he thinks.

"Of course you do... that's why you're being so seductive on camera, isn't it? Because you know how sexy you look in them, how nice they make your ass look..."

At that, Hongbin chuckles breathily, raising a brow as his own hands come gently around Sanghyuk's waist. "They make my ass look nice?"

"Ah, someone's cheeky," Sanghyuk grins playfully, and before Hongbin can respond again, Sanghyuk has a hand at the front of his pants, rubbing his crotch boldly through the front of his pants. He keeps him pushed up against the wall, reveling in the way that Hongbin's hands tighten around his waist, one moving to come curl around his neck as he grinds against his hand.

"Sanghyuk--" he chokes out, eyes closed and his head thrown back against the door. Sanghyuk is giving him something, but it's not enough, and he needs more. "I only have ten minutes--"

"Then we'll make it quick--" Sanghyuk replies right away, already working off the front of his jeans, pulling the zipper undone before shoving his hands into Hongbin's briefs. The sound that escapes Hongbin's lips is cute, Sanghyuk thinks, and he swallows it right up, pressing his lips to his. His fingers curl around the head of his cock, thumb rubbing gently at the little slit at the tip. Hongbin moans, rolling into his hand with every skillful touch of his hand.

"More--" Hongbin grunts under his breath. Sanghyuk gives a devilish smirk, continues to roll the head of his cock between his fingers before he's sinking to his knees, hands pressed gently at Hongbin's hips for a moment. Then he drags his jeans down a little, pulling them just below his ass, along with a brightly colored pair of briefs. Sanghyuk smirks, looks up playfully at Hongbin as he bites at his thigh, licking over the dark patch the contact leaves.

Hongbin isn't the best at controlling himself, and Sanghyuk knows it well. After only a few seconds of teasing, he's already begging for more, threading his fingers through Sanghyuk's locks and tugging him closer to his aching groin.

"If you're going to suck my dick, do it already," he whines, voice already breathless and thick.

Sanghyuk chuckles. "You're messing up my hair. If the coordi noonas ask what happened, you have to explain."

"I don't care, just get on with it--"

And as much as he wants to continue teasing, continue watching Hongbin desperately rut against his hand, he decides he'll save that for later, when they really have time for all that. For now, he just pumps Hongbin's cock a few more times before he's finally sinking down on it, taking more into his mouth than he probably should right away. 

It's a bit surprising, for the both of them really.  
Neither had expected him to take so much so quickly, but he's so eager, so eager to please and so eager to make Hongbin feel good. He ignores the initial discomfort as he stretches his throat, whining a little when he feels his cock hit the back of his throat. It's uncomfortable, but the high-pitched whine that Hongbin releases as a result is so fucking worth it.

He comes up for air for a quick moment, winded and jerking his slick length before spitting on it a little, just so it's even slicker, filthy and wet. There's saliva dripping down his fingers, over his cock, and it's so filthy and dirty that Hongbin's eyes are blown wide with lust. Sanghyuk seems undisturbed however, licks up the excess mess and taking Hongbin into his mouth again, all the way down to the base. 

"Sanghyuk, holy fuck, babe--"

By now, Sanghyuk's hair is a wreck, and so are his lips, swollen and red as he bobs his head up and down on Hongbin's cock. Hongbin shows no mercy either, fucking his face, chasing his release so desperately. The sounds he makes are sinful, groans under his breath and needy moans. Yet still he's able to make a smug remark, words breathy and raspy, dripping with lust. "Should wear these jeans more often if this is how they make you act--"

Sanghyuk replies with a soft moan, eyes shut tightly as Hongbin's cock pushes down his threat. He's drooling now, the coordi noonas are going to kill him, but he doesn't care. He's hard from this already, stroking himself over his pants. It doesn't even surprise him when he comes just like that, without even having to touch himself. He just gets off with the sound of Hongbin's voice, the way he fucks his face so filthily, so desperately.

His body jolts, and Hongbin feels it too. He raises a brow curiously, fingers running through his hair. "Did you just come in your pants..? Holy fuck, Sanghyuk, does this turn you on that much? Sucking my cock in the middle of a photoshoot? Where anyone can catch us?"

His voice is low, and the suggestion behind his words are humiliating, but Sanghyuk doesn't care. His tongue swirls around Hongbin's cock a few more times as Hongbin encourages him. When Sanghyuk can't take it anymore, he simply opts for jerking him, looking up at him through his messy-tresses, bangs in his face. His eyes are glassy and huge, mouth wide open before he swallows, a whine of a request escaping his lips.

"Come on my face, hyung...."

Fuck, so hot... He watches as Hongbin bites his lip, and finally brings a hand to his own cock, helping Sanghyuk ring him to completion. It's only a few more moments before Hongbin is crying out loud, and his release hits him so hard that his legs shake. He comes all over Sanghyuk's face, just as requested, some of it landing on his pretty pink tongue. Eagerly, he swallows it all up, and as Hongbin completely empties himself, Sanghyuk moans happily, running a finger through the release on his cheek and putting it in his mouth, sucking it clean.

Above him, Hongbin is still recovering, breathless, with his fingers running through his hair. He looks down at Sanghyuk, eyes half-lidded as he shakes his head, chuckling at his lover.

"God, you're a handful.. come on, lets get you cleaned up before a makeup artist comes in here."

Sanghyuk chuckles just as playfully in response, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Hongbin says as he fixes his pants again, buttons them up then helps Sanghyuk off the floor. "We just have to wipe off your face. Probably not the smartest idea you've had, babe."

At that, Sanghyuk scoffs. "You went along with it!"

"I wasn't thinking straight!" He says defensively, but he's still smiling, already coming to clean the other up with a small towel. He wipes off his face, careful not to remove any of the makeup too. At least, what hasn't already been ruined. Sanghyuk can't help but to laugh in response as he allows his boyfriend to lean him off.

"There-- all done.." Hongbin says, smiling and tossing the dirty towel into the garbage. He's positive that it won't be missed. Grinning softly at Sanghyuk, he takes his hand leading him out the door. "Come on, lets go back out there before Hakyeon kills us--..."

At that, Sanghyuk can't help but to nod in agreement, fingers closing around the door knob and twisting it open.

Of course, much to their dismay, Hakyeon stands there, a look of disappointment and disbelief on his face. Sanghyuk blushes red as he stutters, tripping over his words. "Hyung--! Ah, we were just--"

"You two are dead when we get home."


	6. day six: clothed getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day down uwu
> 
> I've been wanting to write this kind of scenario to a while too huuuuu... 
> 
> tw: alcohol/drinking

"Sanghyuk, dance with me~!"

The way Hongbin speaks those words has Sanghyuk swallowing a little. It's not his usual, calm and collected tone. Instead, Hongbin's voice is childish and playful, a little hiccup in the middle of his sentence that he plays off with a smile. He watches as the older male clumsily slides off of his barstool, slams an empty shot glass to the bar table and stumbles forward, taking Sanghyuk's hands in his and shooting him big, bright, puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

Sanghyuk sighs. "You're so drunk right now."

Hongbin grins in response, tugging his boyfriend out of his seat. "And you're going to dance with me."

The club they're at is still alive, customers taking shots, dancing the night away, even at 1 AM in the morning. Sanghyuk had wanted to go home hours ago, but now, his boyfriend is dragging him to the dance floor against his will.

Sanghyuk doesn't like to dance at the club much. There's too many drunk, sweaty bodies all clumped up in one space. But he doesn't have the heart to refuse, lets Hongbin drag him the the center of the dance floor, and starts dancing with him.

It's some loud, obnoxious hip hop song that the DJ is playing right now. Sanghyuk's heard it on the radio a couple of times, so it's easy to dance along with the beat, as unenthusiastic as he is in the first place. He simply sways, bounces a little and looks wearily around, minding the other bodies in his space.

Hongbin, on the other hand moves so freely, effortlessly. Usually, he'd be awkward, stiff (almost like Sanghyuk is now). But instead he moves like an entirely different person, a blissful look on his face as he sways his hips and moves along to the beat.

As the song changes, Hongbin looks up at him and laughs, inches closer as he wraps his arms around his neck. They're so close, bodies pressed together in what's already an incredibly crowded spot, Sanghyuk thinks. "Relax," Hongbin says. "You're so stiff. Don't be a bore."

At that, Sanghyuk scoffs, muttering under his breath. "You're lucky I'm out here in the first place."

He had been hoping Hongbin hadn't heard that, but judging by the way he playfully rolls his eyes, whispers in his ear, Sanghyuk knows he had.

"I think I know how to help."

He's voice is low, so different than the cutesy, playful voice he had used with him earlier. This time it's deep and seductive, flirtatious, and Sanghyuk feels his breath catch nervously in his throat.

He watches cautiously as Hongbin removes his arms from around his waist, and immediately, the shorter male turns around before pressing his body to his again, Hongbin's back pressed firmly to Sanghyuk's front.

Sanghyuk nearly chokes on his spit.

"Oh fuck," he curses, and he swears he hears Hongbin giggle over the loud music.

"Just enjoy this, babe."

With that, Hongbin starts to sway his hips again, dancing along to the music. But all the while, he presses back, makes sure to rub the curve of his ass against Sanghyuk's crotch as he dances, grinding up on him with every move.

And Sanghyuk doesn't know how to react. Surely Hongbin's been drunk before, dragged him out to dance with him before, but never like this. This is bold, Sanghyuk thinks, as he feels heat rising in his cheeks, down in his pants too.

Despite the embarrassment he feels, he doesn't want to be awkward, so he does his best to dance with him, his own hips following Hongbin's, though he almost can't keep up. His hands hover lamely over his boyfriend's waist, before Hongbin's bringing them to his hips, pressing down and letting Sanghyuk guide him. "Good boy," Hongbin coos up at him.

Sanghyuk moans a little, suddenly grateful for the loud, booming music. His fingers tighten on their own accord around Hongbin's hips as he starts to finally get the hang of this, following the way Hongbin's move about. He's rewarded when Hongbin pushes back a little more, purposefully brushing his ass against the swelling curve of his cock in his pants. Sanghyuk groans, biting his lip.

"You're such a tease..." Sanghyuk complains, pressing his lips softly to Hongbin's ear, and Hongbin only chuckles, reaching back to throw an arms around Sanghyuk's neck. 

"Come on, baby, keep up."

He's trying, he really is, but Hongbin is too much for him. It's clear that he's not just trying to tease anymore, not with the way he pushes back so forcefully against his bulge, indulges in Sanghyuk every few seconds by reaching back to feel him through his pants, squeezing his cock teasingly in his small hand.

Sanghyuk is sweating by now, and he isn't sure if it's from the dancing, or how badly Hongbin is teasing him. At this point, he doesn't care that they're in the middle of the club, Sanghyuk just wants his boyfriend now, no matter how much he knows he can't. 

"Should I make you cum?" Hongbin says, leaning up to whisper softly into his ear as he continues to grind on him. "Right here, in the middle of the dance floor?"

Sanghyuk groans, digging his fingers tighter into Hongbin's hips.

"I bet I could... Without even touching you. Just rubbing my ass against your dick, just like this."

He licks his lips, fingers finding a little sliver of skin underneath Hongbin's shirt, pressing softly against the silky smooth flesh. 

"How embarrassing... cumming all over yourself in public... but you'll do it for me, won't you? My good little Hyukkie.."

Sober Hongbin would never have the guts to talk to him so filthily, Sanghyuk thinks, but he still likes this a little, being teased, his hot flesh pressing against Hongbin's ass through his ridiculously tight jeans. But Hongbin pulls away, awaiting an answer. Sanghyuk whines. He's throbbing now, ready to release at anytime.

"Yes," Sanghyuk says breathily, swaying his hips with Hongbin's. "Please... make me cum baby.."

Hongbin grins, and just like that, with those simple words, he presses his ass back against his cock and moves his hips so sinfully and smoothly, Sanghyuk's already seeing stars, moaning softly into Hongbin's pale neck. When he feels he's about to release, he reaches around and tilts Hongbin's head up a little, pressing his lips to his in a hot, steamy and needy kiss.

It's sloppy and wet; Sanghyuk's hips stutter as he tries to multitask, flicking his tongue against Hongbin's, desperately tasting the inside of his mouth. He can taste the alcohol on his tongue, but Sanghyuk himself is getting himself drunk on something else entirely, that something else being Lee Hongbin himself. 

He only breaks the kiss when it finally feels like it's too much; with a soft cry into his boyfriend's neck, Sanghyuk cums, Hongbin's ass still grinding in perfect little circles over his crotch, even as Sanghyuk's own movements stop. His knees buckle with his orgasm, and his fingernails dig into Hongbin's skin, heavy pants escaping past his lips as he rides it all out, pressing his crotch against Hongbin's ass. 

Once his done, he's left a panting mess, as Hongbin finally turns around, grinning devilishly and wrapping his arms around him once more. He continues to sway his hips, gentler, slower this time.

"Good boy... How are you feeling?" He says with a wide smile.

"Filthy," Sanghyuk says in embarrassment, the cum already starting to cool in his underwear. Not a pleasant feeling. "I can't believe you did this--"

Hongbin only laughs, presses his cheek against his boyfriend's chest and hums contentedly. "Mmmm, you did a good job... Lets go home then, eh? I had my fun."

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you did."

At that, Hongbin giggles again, stumbling as he guides Sanghyuk to the exit. 

Time to go home.


	7. day seven: dressed/clothed (half-dressed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rly like motel aesthetics I didn't really do this one justice but oh well here's some not-quality porn

"Are you going to sleep already?"

Sanghyuk hears Hongbin's voice and looks over to the bed where he's sitting, flipping through TV channels and trying to find something to watch. He's pretty sure this is his 4th time through all of them already. 

From where he's standing in the threshold of the bathroom door, he nods, ruffling his hair a little as he lets out a little yawn. He tugs uselessly at the hem of his pink sweater, barely covering anything, a peek of black briefs somhowing underneath. "Yeah. I'm tired. There's really nothing to do here this late at night."

Hongbin frowns at him a little for his words, but Sanghyuk knows he's right. Motels in the middle of nowhere aren't exactly fun, he thinks. Sure it's quiet, a nice play to get away for a little bit, or a nice rest stop in the middle of a road trip (like the one they're on), but right now, he just wants to sleep. He knows he won't find amusement in scrolling through the same television channels like Hongbin will, nor does he really want to observe the patterned flowers on the wall for the next few hours. He just wants to sleep, so he can wake in the morning and continue with their little road trip.

So that's what he decides to do. He turns off the lights in the bathroom before making his way over to the double bed and crawling into it and patting Hongbin's hip, silently asking him to scoot over a bit. He doesn't protest, surprisingly, just moves aside a little and makes room for Sanghyuk under the blankets. The younger gives him a little smile and thanks in response before he's curling under the blankets, doing his best to get some rest.

It doesn't come easy though. As much as he wants to, Sanghyuk can't sleep, and it's frustrating. Maybe it's the TV, still in the background, sounds changing every other moment. Sometimes he'll hear Hongbin laugh or sigh. He wonders if he's ever going to get tired of the same channels over and over again.

Just as he's about to fall asleep, he hears the television go silent, can barely tell when the lights are turned off in the room, as Hongbin sinks down beside him, curls his arms around him and holds him in his arms. Sanghyuk doesn't protest the action, only lets out a soft hum of approval as he lets himself lean back a little into his embrace. 

"Hey," Hongbin whispers. "I thought of something fun we could do--" 

At that, Sanghyuk peeks an eye open, whines softly in response. "Me too. It's sleeping--" 

"Not that--" Hongbin says.

But really, Sanghyuk just wants to sleep. He's about to turn over to complain again when he's suddenly interrupted, Hongbin's hand snaking around his hips, a hang grasping firmly at Sanghyuk's crotch through his underwear.

Usually, Hongbin wouldn't be this mischievous. It would always be him pulling stunts like this, to embarrass his lover, tease him until his cheeks turned red. He hadn't imagined that Hongbin would turn the tables like this.

"We shouldn't--" Sanghyuk chokes out, though Hongbin is already massaging him to hardness, his hot breath trailing down his neck. Suddenly Sanghyuk wishes he had worn more to bed than just a pair of black briefs and a pink sweatshirt.

"Why not? Come on, lets make this trip more memorable than it already is," Hongbin says, chuckling a little under his breath as he snakes his hands into the front of his boyfriend's boxers, fingers squeezing softly at his cock. Sanghyuk whimpers, holding back a moan. 

"Did you plan this out..?" Sanghyuk asks, turning around to cock a brow at his boyfriend, and Hongbin breaks character for a little, smiling as he shakes his head.

"Truthfully, the idea just came to mind like 5 minutes ago, when I saw you standing in the bathroom in just a sweater and underwear. It was really cute and sexy at the same time."

At that, Sanghyuk hums, smiling at his words. "Mmmm, compliment me more~" Hongbin only laughs, rolling his eyes as his fingers trace down the base of Sanghyuk's cock. "Ah.."

"It's a good look on you," Hongbin whisper into his ear, his lips pressed against the shell. "I liked how nice your legs looked, how your sweater covered up your underwear completely so it looked like you were wearing nothing underneath. It was cute.."

"Shut up, you're embarrassing--" Sanghyuk whines, and Hongbin chuckles in response.

"Kinda wanna fuck you in just that sweater."

The words send Sanghyuk inhaling a sharp and quick breath, one that leaves his lungs in a slow, shuddery sound. Hongbin catches it easily, and he rubs at the tip of Sanghyuk's cock with his thumb, intensifying his reaction. "Do you want that?"

Right now, Sanghyuk is already burning up, sweating under his sweater, legs sticky underneath he heavy duvet, and heart beating fast, as Hongbin continues to jerk him a little, bringing him so close to where he wants to be. But he doesn't want to release just yet, brings his own hand to still Hongbin's as he peeks back at him, repeats his question.

"Do you want that? To fuck me in this sweater?" 

Hongbin shudders a little, then nods in response. "Fuck yeah, I do."

Sanghyuk grins a little at his boyfriend's enthusiasm before he's shifting a little and pushing the covers off. It's cold out, and he can't help but to shiver at the way the air kisses at his legs, but Hongbin has him excited now, eager to please. He kicks off his underwear and Hongbin laughs a little at his zealousness, starts pushing off his sweats too.

"Prep me okay--" Sanghyuk says as he gets on his hands and knees, look back at Hongbin, ass out for him. Hongbin swallows hard, almost regrets this decision as he stares at his boyfriend's cock, already aching and dripping down on to the sheets, and his entrance, twitching, waiting to be stretched. Hongbin licks his lips in anticipation, scrambling to his knees behind the other.

He hadn't really thought to bring lube for this trip, so saliva will have to do for now, he thinks, as he slicks his own fingers with his spit. Once he deems them wet enough, he brings one down to trace at Sanghyuk's hole, feels the way the younger trembles beneath him as he teases. A little smirk falls over his features. 

"Want it, baby?"

Sanghyuk shudders, knees buckling as his fingers curl into the oversized sleeves of his sweater. "Yes--" he chokes out.

In return, Hongbin slowly pushes a finger in, reveling in the beautiful sound it draws out of his boyfriend. He takes it slow at first, knowing just how much he likes to be teased like this. Slowly, he draws his finger out again, only to push it back in again, alongside another finger, slower and gentler this time, allowing his to adjust to the stretch.

Sanghyuk's brows knot together a little, but it still feels so good, even as he shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't have to say much though, because Hongbin doesn't ask if he's okay. He know his boyfriend, they've done this enough times that Hongbin knows he just needs a moment or two, before he'll feel better again, begging for even more.

And of course, it doesn't take long before Sanghyuk is whining, just as Hongbin had expected him to. But he doesn't want another finger. Instead, he's whining softly into his pillow, wanting to be filled, Hongbin's name on his lips.

"Please hyung, fuck me--.." he whines, looking back at him through lidded eyes. Hongbin licks his lips deliciously as he pulls his fingers out, pushes the hem of Sanghyuk's sweater up his back a little more so he can comfortably grasp at his hips. 

"So cute..." Hongbin murmurs, trailing a hand up his back. "So tempting. You should wear your sweaters without pants more often--"

Sanghyuk only chuckles, pushing his cheek into the pillow in embarrassment. "Shut up, fuck me already--"

"As you wish, princess," Hongbin teases, but keeps his word anyways, aligning his hard cock with Sanghyuk's stretched and wet entrance. He teases, but not for long, because he's aching to feel it too, Sanghyuk's hot and tight heat around his cock, the younger male flushed and hot in his lust, begging for him to fuck him hard.

Slowly, he pushes in, moaning as he fills him all the way.

"Fuck--" they whisper at the same time. 

"Think we have neighbors?" Hongbin asks cheekily. 

"Fuck them--" Sanghyuk says breathily.

"You mean fuck you--" Hongbin replies, and gives a sharp thrust for emphasis. Sanghyuk lets out a sharp cry, looks back at him to shoot him a dirty look at him, but Hongbin only grins back, satisfied with his reaction. As a reward, he starts to hurry his thrusts, fingers digging into his hips as he fucks him nicely, slamming into his tight heat.

It's loud. From the hot slap of skin against skin, to the way the headboard bangs noisily against the walls. And their mingled moans, tangled together like some kind of sloppily harmony, yet neither of them seem to mind. If they have neighbors, Hongbin's pretty sure they've heard them by now, but he's too focused on the beautiful boy beneath him to care, sweater pushed up to his armpits now, as Hongbin fucks roughly into him, lost to his pleasure.

They come together, and it's hot and blinding, pleasure curling their toes and sending sensation after sensation through their sweat-slicked bodies. Sanghyuk comes all over his sweater, legs shaking beneath him as Hongbin fucks him through his high, filling him until he's collapsed on top of him, both of their bodies crumbling to the bed in a tired, messy heap.

"You're so good--" Hongbin mumbles, cheek pressed against the soft fabric of his sweater. 

"Mmm..." Sanghyuk responds, dazed and blissful, hugging Hongbin to his chest. "You're better... this was a good idea."

Hongbin grins triumphantly before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and closing his eyes.  
"Go to sleep now. We have to wake up early so we can leave before the neighbors."

Sanghyuk laughs, but only nods softly in response before closing his eyes, falling into a easy sleep.


	8. day eight: skype sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep in the middle of writing this... that was the night this chapter was originally supposed to come out so I apologize for the delay.

"Is your camera on?"

"No--"

"Well turn it on."

"I don't want to."

"Han Sanghyuk, I swear, if you don't turn on your camera right now--"

Hongbin doesn't get to finish that sentence, because in the middle of it, a little box flickers on to his laptop screen, and in the center of it is Sanghyuk with a cheeky smile on his face, playful laughter escaping his lips. Hongbin feigns irritation, but the younger sees right through it.

"Relax, I was only messing around," he says, adjusting his earbuds to better fit in his ears. 

"You're such a brat," Hongbin comments, and Sanghyuk chuckles again. His hair is all messy and unkempt, and he's dressed in a simple black t-shirt and basketball shorts, like he's preparing for bed. Hongbin is the same way, with his top off and flannel pajama bottoms on as he skypes his boyfriend comfortably from his hotel room. 

"I know I am," Sanghyuk says, and he leans in closer. His nose looks softer than usual, Hongbin thinks, and there's an overwhelming ache in his chest as he realizes just how much he misses the other.

Japan isn't far from Korea. There's no time difference, so it's convenient for them both. Hongbin calls him every night at 1 AM, just so they can talk for a few moments before sleep, preparing for another busy schedule the following day.

"I miss you," Hongbin finally murmurs, and the faint blush on Sanghyuk's cheeks, his genuine smile is worth the simple words. 

"I miss you too," Sanghyuk says. "You'll come home soon, right?"

At that, Hongbin nods, smiling gently. He's already looking forward to that day too. "Yes, two more days. And then I'll be coming home to you."

Again, another smile from Sanghyuk that's way too adorable for Hongbin's health. He hides a grin of his own behind his hand. "Good. Japan can't have you. I need you back at home with me."

Hongbin chuckles, quirking a brow at the younger male. "Really? Why's that? What do you miss about me?"

It's a lot of questions, but Sanghyuk doesn't even care, he just laughs it off, and Hongbin watches him shrug, looking up in thought. 

"Teasing the hyungs isn't the same without you," he starts off, and Hongbin can't help but agree with that one.

"Definitely miss that," he nods in agreement, slicking his hair back with his delicate fingers. Sanghyuk immediately points to the screen, a goofy grin upon his lips.

"That too. The way you flip your hair. It's sexy," Sanghyuk says, and Hongbin can't really tell if he's teasing or not, but he simply rolls his eyes, shaking his head in response.

"What else?" Hongbin keeps asking.

"Mmmm," Sanghyuk says, pretending to contemplate, but Hongin already knows that he's doing it on purpose. "Your lips. Not just watching them talk to me, but the way they feel on mine, on my skin, on my body..."

It's drawn out, the way Sanghyuk speaks, still playful in a way that only Han Sanghyuk can be. But the words still send shivers down Hongbin's spine as he sits up in bed a little, quirking a brow in response. "Sanghyuk?"

"I miss your touch, really," Sanghyuk continues, as if he hadn't heard Hongbin at all. But Hongbin doesn't mind.

"Really?" He responds, his interest already piqued. "What would you have me do if I were there right now?"

At that, Sanghyuk grins, and Hongbin knows it's because he's gotten exactly what he had wanted, for Hongbin to play along with his little game. Brat, he thinks. 

"I would watch you as you pull all my clothes off, piece but piece, painfully slow, and dragging your hands all over my skin at the same time..." Sanghyuk begins, and Hongbin can already see his hand moving on the little screen. It's pressed against his stomach, moving just as he had described, like he's imagining that Hongbin is really giving him the treatment he's describing. The older male swallows a little bit, feeling himself get more turned on by the second.

"Mmm... more," he says.

"Remember how I said I missed your lips too?" I'd want those on me too... kissing my neck, pressed against my chest, wrapped around my cock..."

And that's when Hongbin's breath really catches in his throat. Of course, he had been expecting it. Sanghyuk would tease him to no avail, and not being able to do exactly as Sanghyuk is saying... it sucks, he thinks. He licks his lips as Sanghyuk's hand dips lower, catching his attention.

"Show me what you're doing right now," Hongbin demands, his voice firm.

Sanghyuk grins, and right away, he watches as he adjusts the camera screen a little, angling it down towards his crotch. It's a bit dark, especially with the fabric of Sanghyuk's pants, but soon enough, those are gone. The younger hooks his fingers into the waistband of his shorts, bringing them down along with his underwear, shaking them into a pile at his feet. Hongbin's mouth dries up when he sees Sanghyuk's cock, thick and already hard as he takes it into his hand, strokes himself with a smug look on his face.

"This what you wanted to see, hyung?"

Hongbin's mouth is dry now; it's not like this is a sight he's never seen before, but still... When he's gone days without touching his boyfriend at all, this definitely feels like something that's so close, yet so far away.

"Mmm..." Hongbin finally hums in response. He licks at his lips as he faintly touches himself over his own bottoms. Just then, Sanghyuk moans, the sound vivid and vibrant as it rings through Hongbin's earbuds.

"Fuck, I wish you were here right now to touch me," Sanghyuk says, throwing his head back. Hongbin watches as he runs a thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum over the tip that he slicks down his length. Even in the dark room, it still glistens, and Hongbin grows harder at the sight.

"Touch yourself too, for me Binnie-hyung... don't be shy." Like always, Sanghyuk is coy and teasing, a sly smile on his face that makes Hongbin wonder if this had been his intentions all night. Still, he's a little hesitant; truthfully, he's the most restrained in the group when it comes to touching himself, but now.. now is something he shouldn't pass up, he decides.

Finally Hongbin nods softly in response before he's removing his laptop from his lap, temporarily taking out his earbuds before sliding his pants off, freeing his hardened, leaking erection. He scrambles to put his earbuds back in, leaning back against the headboard as he wraps his hand around his cock.

Sanghyuk seems satisfied with this, because he grins a little, biting his lip as his eyes scan over Hongbin's body through the computer screen. "Just as sexy as I remember," he teases. Hongbin snorts in response.

"Shut up."

"Okay, then you talk," Sanghyuk suggests.

At that, Hongbin blinks a little. "H-huh?"

"Come on," Sanghyuk eggs his on. "Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here right now... where you would touch me.. What you would do to me.."

Hongbin's hand stills a little as his cheeks flush in embarrassment; he's not as comfortable as Sanghyuk is with the dirty talk, and the distance between them doesn't really help. "I-.. I don't know--"

Across the ocean, Sanghyuk raises a brow in amusement. "Hmm? Are you sure? Then should I talk instead?" 

Hongbin nods steadily. He sees a fire spread in his eyes, and he wonders if he's ignited the flame.

"If you don't want to touch me, then I'll touch you instead," he begins. His voice is soft and airy, seductive in a way that Hongbin can't quite pin down, but it has the hair on the back of his neck sticking up. 

"I'll put my hands all over you... then I'll put them on your cock, teasing you so slowly until you can't take it anymore."

Hongbin swallows hard, his hands finding life again as he slowly strokes himself again, eyes pinned to Sanghyuk on the screen. He's doing the same, though his movements are a little bit more reserved. It just goes to show how in control Sanghyuk is when it comes to these kinds of things.

"And then..?" Hongbin breathes out.

"I'll keep teasing you, even after that. Maybe I'll put my mouth on you. Would you want that hyung? My lips wrapped around your pretty cock?" He stares at Sanghyuk's lips, and fuck does he want that.. he wants that so bad.

"Yes..." he whispers, tightening his grip and pretending he's got Sanghyuk's mouth on him. It's not enough, though; he has to spit on his hand to make sure it's slick enough, wet enough to mimic the sensation.

"Is that what you're thinking of now?"

Again, Hongbin nods. He can't really think of words to say anymore, already feeling his stomach tighten in anticipation.

On screen, he watches as Sanghyuk spreads his legs a little more, and as one hand remains on his cock, another moves to his tight hole between his legs, slowly pushing in two fingers without hesitation. Hongbin nearly chokes on air.

"I planned this, you know. I prepped myself an hour ago, so I could fuck myself on camera for you... so you could watch me from far away, and so you could pretend like you're fucking me hard."

His eyes are dark with lust, lips parted with his head tilted back a little, and fuck, does he look perfect, Hongbin thinks. He sucks in a deep breath before letting out a soft moan of his name. It's then that he imagines fucking Sanghyuk nice and hard, all the times he's had Sanghyuk chasing his orgasm at the end of his cock, and now he's thrusting into his hand, imagining he's doing that now, pushing in and out of his tight little hole.

"Fuck-- Sanghyuk.."

"That's right hyung, fuck me--" Sanghyuk says, his moans growing needier as he fingers himself at a quicker pace, strokes himself along the way. It's music to Hongbin's ears.

"I'm close--" Hongbin finally whimpers.

"Come for me, hyung.. I want to see it, please baby--" 

And it only takes a few more strokes before he's releasing, white all over his hand as he cries out Sanghyuk's name. He jerks out every last of his come before he's slumping on the headboard, eyes tired as he watches Sanghyuk release too, calling out for his lover.

For a moment, it's just heavy breathing that he hears through this earbuds, heavy breathing and white noise. Hongbin licks at his lips before weakly smiling at Sanghyuk. "2 more days."

At that, Sanghyuk smiles too, from where he's slumped against his seat. He sits up a little, leaning in so he's closer to the camera. "2 more days," he repeats.

"I'll be home soon," Hongbin says fondly. 

"I'll be waiting for you."

And with that, Hongbin leans forward and waves a little. Sanghyuk does the same as they say their goodbyes, and then close the application. Hongbin shuts his laptop closed before setting it aside and putting his pants back on, getting himself comfortable underneath the covers and falling into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

In the morning, he'll be a day closer to Sanghyuk.


	9. day nine: against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn for Hyukkie' bday ! (Belated though, lmao)

Sanghyuk is pretty sure that he's got a thing for lace.

Or at least, he's got a thing for lace whenever Lee Hongbin is wearing it.

The first time he realizes this is during Kratos promotions, when he watches as a stylist ties a lace ribbon over his eyes, preparing to take photographs of him for the album's photo book. Sanghyuk likes how delicate it makes him look, but there's also a certain sexiness to it that he can't quite place. That's when thinks he acquires a taste for lace, fingers trembling when Hongbin asks him to untie it for him.

The second time Sanghyuk sees Hongbin in lace, it's a month or two into their relationship, and Sanghyuk watches from his bed, jaw slack and eyes wide as Hongbin stands in front of him, pulling lace stockings up his thighs to match a set of black lace lingerie. The heels accentuate the muscles in his legs, but Sanghyuk is appreciative of every inch, how Hongbin hadn't been ashamed to dress like this when he told him he wanted to see it. 

There's a faint blush on his cheeks, but Hongbin is still bold and confident as Sanghyuk fucks him that night, fingers curling around the fragile lace of his stockings as he comes.

And then there's tonight; he's already seen Hongbin in lace plenty of time before, but tonight feels special, Sanghyuk thinks. Hongbin's lingerie is a deep red to match the scarlet on his cheeks, but the lace binding his wrists together, covering his eyes is as black as night. A beautiful contrast.

Hongbin kneels obediently on the bed, not saying a word as Sanghyuk admires the sight, stripping down to his jeans and underwear before leaning over to gently caress at Hongbin's cheek, letting out a soft chuckle.

"So this is my birthday present, huh? You've outdone yourself this time, I think this is my favorite set on you so far."

He watches as a little smile flutters over Hongbin's lips, and though he's blinded, he listens for his lover's voice, turning in that direction as he responds. "Glad you like it then... though it's not really your present.."

"I know," Sanghyuk says with a chuckle. "You're my present, right?"

Hongbin nods, grinning in response.

"Knew it. Definitely gonna enjoy this one."

With that, Sanghyuk allows himself to crawl on to the bed before he's seated directly in front of Hongbin, leaning in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Hongbin is immediately responsive, letting out a shaky breath as he kisses back, fingers itching to touch, though they're kept restrained.

Like this, Sanghyuk kisses him, passion growing with each passing second. Sanghyuk's hands roam every inch of Hongbin's body, over the delicate lace that hugs his curves and perfect muscles. Slowly, his fingers trace the muscles in his arms before he's guiding them, throwing Hongbin's linked arms around his neck. He runs his tongue along Hongbin's lower lip as he hums into the kiss, bringing his own hands to cup gently at his lover's ass and kneading gently at it.

Hongbin moans softly against his mouth, and the sound sends Sanghyuk's cock twitching to life. He bites at Hongbin's lips before pulling away, pressing his forehead to his. Gently, he slips a hand past the red lace of his panties, running a finger gently over the cleft of his ass. Hongbin shudders, and Sanghyuk grins in safisfaction.

"So responsive... how do you want it tonight, baby boy?"

It's hard to answer, especially with his mind spinning so much. Sanghyuk is teasing over his hole with a single finger, rubbing gently over it, but never pushing past the tight muscle, and the feeling drives him insane. Still, he manages to bring his lips to Sanghyuk's ear as his thighs tremble, as he tugs back needing against his fingers.

"Against the wall."

Oh. Sanghyuk's own breath catches in his breath, because that definitely isn't the answer he had been expecting. Out of the two of them, Sanghyuk is definitely the more experimental one. It's not like Hongbin doesn't like to take risks, but it's rare to hear him ask for it, and this.. this kind of request is enough to have Sanghyuk practically desperate for his boyfriend, perhaps more desperate than he's ever been before.

"Yes, fuck yes," Sanghyuk chuckles in agreement, his hands spreading Hongbin's ass wide again before giving both cheeks a sharp slap. He marvels at the sound Hongbin makes as they turn an angry reddening color.

Sanghyuk picks Hongbin up with his arms around his middle, hands grasping firmly at his ass before he hits the wall behind him with a harsh thud. Hongbin lets out a softly his in response.

"Shit!Are you okay--?" Sanghyuk asks suddenly, and Hongbin only laughs playfully in response before bringing his lover closer with his bound wrists, still around his neck as he touches his nose to his. 

"Doing just fine... gonna fuck me already? Are you that impatient?" Hongbin teases, grinding the front of his underwear against Sanghyuk's crotch, legs wrapped around his waist.

"Not impatient," Sanghyuk hums into his ear. "Just want to enjoy my presents as soon as possible. You prepped yourself already, didn't you?"

It's a rhetorical question, of course. Sanghyuk can feel the slippery lube that's practically dripping from Hongbin's ass, staining his panties and dripping down his legs. It's a filthy sight, but fuck, Sanghyuk loves it, as he finally pushes his finger into him, reveling in the groan he makes.

"Yeah, just please-- baby--" Hongbin's fingers claw desperately, softly at his neck, and his heels dig into his back. He doesn't want to prolong this any longer, and Sanghyuk doesn't either.

He secures Hongbin against the wall before his hand moves between their bodies, and undoes the zipper of his jeans and brings his cock out, giving it a few strokes and then gently grinding the underside against the scratchy lace of Hongbin's panties. He throws his head back in pleasure, feeling the heat of Hongbin's own hard length against his. He bites his lip before pushing the the lace of Hongbin's panties to the side, teasing at his entrance once more, sliding the head of his cock against it.

"Please--" Hongbin says. He looks at Sanghyuk with pleading eyes, practically already trying to get Sanghyuk inside of him. He likes this side of his lover too, seeing him so needy, rutting against him with no self control. Sanghyuk hungrily licks his lips before finally pushing deep into Hongbin, a first roughy thrust that sends Hongbin's back pressing against the wall behind them.

The visual gasps softly in surprise before letting out a whine, brows furrowed as he tightens his grip around his boyfriend's neck. Sanghyuk laughs at the sound.

"Surprised?" Sanghyuk says, slowing his pace a little, as Hongbin recovers a bit. "Too much--?"

"No--" Hongbin immediately speaks up, already bucking his hips towards Sanghyuk as he craves more. "Fuck me hard, baby, please--"

So sexy, Sanghyuk thinks. He can't resist at all, giving Hongbin what he wants, even though this is his birthday present, really... but he likes this just as much, seeing Hongbin him beg for him, his usually well-mannered speech suddenly full of lewd vocabulary as he begs, and as Sanghyuk gives him it without restraint.

He pushes into Hongbin again, and again after that, and again, until his thrusts have become rhythmic, rough as he pounds Hongbin against the wall, spreads his ass wide open for him so he can go deeper, fuck him harder like this.

"Fuck-- you're so good, babe--" Sanghyuk says as he buries his face into Hongbin's neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against the pale skin. "So fucking tight and wet-- all mine--"

Trapped between him and the wall, Hongbin cries out, breathless with a few thrusts before he's catching his breath again, only to call out Sanghyuk's name once more. He shudders as the younger traces down the garters on his thighs, snapping it softly against the flesh.

"So perfect-" 

When Hongbin comes, his back is nearly arched entirely off the wall as he ruts against Sanghyuk, grinding down on his cock. White smears over Sanghyuk's stomach, and the sight sends Sanghyuk over the edge too. In his weakness, he sets Hongbin down on his aching legs, one hand pressed to his hip to steady him as the other strokes at his cock, bringing himself to completion.

He comes all over Hongbin's thighs, all over the delicate laces that cages his perfect legs.

"Ah.." Hongbin says through shallow breaths, bringing Sanghyuk close to him once more. Sanghyuk pants into his neck for a moment before a hand comes down to swipe at the come on Hongbin's thigh. Curiously, he spreads his fingers before he's bringing them to Hongbin's soft lips, pressing gently over the seam of his mouth. "Suck."

And of course, Hongbin is obedient, parts his lips before sucking on Sanghyuk's fingers he tastes the younger's release, and eagerly he laps it up, swirling his tongue around each digit before releasing his fingers with a little pop. A small string of saliva remains, and he slurps it up with a filthy sound that has Sanghyuk chuckling softly.

"You're so slutty for me, hyung--" Sanghyuk jokes-- it's a joke now, Hongbin knows by the look on his face, a goofy charismatic smile that has Hongbin laughing too, gently swattinghis boyfriend's arm.

"Shut up-- shouldn't you lie me down nicely now, since you just fucked me against the wall?"

"Hey--" Sanghyuk starts to argue, but really, he's already lifting Hongbin, preparing to bring him back over to the bed. He scoops him up gently into his arms before lying him down, starts to unclip the garters over his pale and milky thighs. "You're the one who wanted me to fuck too against the wall, you kinky brat." 

"You ruined my stockings--" Hongbin complains, but a laugh laces itself into his words.

"They're my present anyways--" Sanghyuk quips back as he strips Hongbin entirely, then gently kisses his forehead. "Did you like it, at least?"

At that, Hongbin looks up at his boyfriend, genuinely grinning before snorting playfully in response. "I feel like I should be asking that question instead.."

But Sanghyuk just shakes his head as he strips himself too, lies in bed with Hongbin and throws the covers over them. Gently, he brings Hongbin to his chest and holds him there tightly, nosing softly at the soft locks of hair on his head. "Thank you--"

Hongbin blinks softly, looking up a little before finally giving a gentle smile, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk's waist and nuzzling gently into his chest.

"Happy birthday, my love."


End file.
